Marry Me
by famaaa
Summary: Jason Derulo's Marry Me! JJ has a question for Emily but needed a little bit of confidence.


Walking into the apartment I couldn't help but notice how dark it was, the only light that could be seen was the moonlight that shined through the window. It was a rather beautiful sight.

My bag landed on the couch as I walked to turn the lights on above the stove to prepare dinner before Emily got home. I really hoped we could have come home together tonight but one description of the job is paperwork and it piles up when you blow it off to have an early night too often.

I place the groceries on the bench I bought on the way home and start preparing the vegetables. It's quiet and after the case we just had that's the last thing I want. Walking over to my bag on the couch I pull out my IPhone and place it in the IPod dock that Emily bought for me just last week. I swear she must have picked the most expensive one in the store; I'm still trying to work out all the features and buttons.

When Jason Derulo's Marry Me comes on I couldn't help but think this song was written for just Emily and me. I start singing along and swaying my hips while going back to prepare dinner.

_105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

_[Chorus]__  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_

I really wish I could get my life together so I can ask her to marry me. I love Emily SO much. I may not be able to provide all the money and finer things in life but I will damn well give it a try. I know Emily has her huge trust fund and can ask her mother for money whenever she wants but she shouldn't have to do that. I know she likes to be independent but she also likes to be taken care of too. __

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

_[Chorus]__  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_

_[Bridge]__  
And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say_

I can't wait until I get up the courage to ask Emily. I already have the ring stashed away in the draw in the cupboard except for when we are on a case when I keep it in my pocket. My ideal proposal is a romantic dinner in a nice little restaurant and a long night of watching movies eating junk food and celebrating. Nothing ever goes to plan but that's how I want it to happen.__

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

_(In the background)  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh_

I look up from the food and see the only person I truly love in this world leaning against the wall with a big smile on her face and I suddenly get nervous.

"Oh"

"So, you want to marry me huh?"

She started walking closer and I felt paralyzed. I don't know how long she had been standing there but I know she saw the look on my face and the emotion that showed while I was singing. I knew on some level she was joking but I also saw a flicker of hope, like she wanted it to be true.

"Oh um no, it was just the song and I was just singing along".

"Babe, calm down, I was only joking, but um you know if you wanted to marry me all you had to do was ask".

I just stared stunned and couldn't move. She walked around the island in the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom before I could even register what happened. Did she really just say she would say yes if I asked?

"Em wait, what did you mean by that?"

"Jayje I know that that song meant more to you then just lyrics, you have been listening to it on repeat for the last two months, you have an engagement ring in the draw in the cupboard but you bring it with you whenever we are on a case and keep it with you in your pocket and you have been staring at me like you want to ask me a question. You know you can never keep secrets from a profiler or Garcia; or rather Garcia can't keep a secret".

"Oh, so you know. I wanted to ask you but there just kept being a voice in my head saying 'not yet because she will say no', I know that's stupid because you love me but it just never felt like the right time".

"Jayje, you never had to worry about me saying no, how could I when you mean everything to me, how could I not want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you keep waiting for the right time to ask it's never going to happen, not while we still do the jobs we do, everything gets in the way and honestly I don't care how you ask me, it's not going to change my answer".

She already knows, my secret has been found out and I suppose there's only one thing left to do, so I pull the ring out of my pocket and get down on one knee and say what I have been dying to say since the day I saw this ring and it immediately screamed Emily.

"I really should have done this sooner and I regret every day I ever wrestled with this decision because I love you SO much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Emily Prentiss will you do me honor of becoming my wife".

"Yes, a million times yes Jayje, I love you too".

I put the ring on her finger and jump to my feet while she puts her arms around my waist and we crash our lips together. This moment felt right, I don't know what I was ever supposed to be waiting for, because this was perfect.

_105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do..._


End file.
